Darkness Inside
by outlaw2448
Summary: When TK was 8 he lost Patamon in the fight against Devimon. 4 years later he has shown to have a darker side to him when fighting evil like the Digimon Emperor or BlackWarGreymon. This darker side he claims is to protect those he cares for especially Patamon, but what if there is another reason for it? Will TK stop the darker side of him should the time come when it released?
1. Fear leads to Anger

Disclaimer: Hey don't I don't own the Digimon franchise….any of it

* * *

"Hey Matt have you ever noticed that TK has two sides to him? You have the heart warming, caring side that we always see; and then you have a darker more serious TK that actually scares me." Kari was saying to Matt

"Well I know you've heard the story before Kari. Losing Patamon in the fight against Devimon scarred him. This darker TK only has come out when it needs to, I'm sure you can see he has done it to protect the ones he cares for. His family, his friends, his duty to protect the digital world." replied Matt

"I know, but what if…..what if he loses control."

"I know my brother to well. He has a pure heart, he knows when and where to let his anger get the best of him and that is when he is kicking evil in the butt."

"Hey, morning you two." said TK walking into the living of Matt's apartment.

"Hey"

"Morning Keru"

"Are you ready for school Kari? You know we have that big math test today I really hope I studied enough for it this time." laughed TK

"Yeah if you studied about as much time as you played video games I'm sure you will do just fine." said Matt with a grin

On the way to school Kari kept trying to figure out her worries for TK. Her reasoning behind asking Matt about TK's darker side was the last time their last adventure in the digital world. She couldn't figure out how she could tell but she felt almost like another presence coming from TK. The look on his face as the digidestined were fighting another one of Arukenimon's control spire digimon, there was no holding back coming from TK and Pegasusmon as they attacked a control spire copy of a BlueMeramon. He just looked so ruthless and it scared her. After the battle was over TK returned to "normal" as if nothing had happened.

"Earth to Kari…..HELLO!" said TK snapping Kari out of her trance. "Is something wrong you have been starring at me for the last few minutes. Is there something in my teeth? Did Matt draw on my face again while I was sleeping?"

"No, it's just. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why would anything happen to me?"

"Remember our last battle in the digital world?"

"Yeah."

"You scared me. You didn't seem like yourself in the fight. It was like you didn't care how much force you used on that digimon…."

"That wasn't a digimon Kari." TK snapped back "That was an evil that needed to be stopped from tilting the balance of the digital world."

Kari was shocked at how quick the same feeling she felt back in the digital world was now standing right her next to her.

"There you go looking at me with that face. If something is wrong, talk to me. I appreciate you being worried and talking behind my back to my brother about me; but if something terrible is coming and you know about it. Let me know, so I can be ready with you."

Kari had tears in her eyes as TK was yelling at her. Yet it looked like TK hadn't noticed enough to stop yelling.

"OK, fine. You are the thing that is wrong." Kari said running up to the front of the school, leaving TK standing there confused.

* * *

I got this idea from listening to the Imagine Dragons song Demons.

We know how TK became this way from the show, but what if there was more to it than just the thought of losing someone close to him?


	2. Understanding

During lunch later that day TK had finally found Kari. He wanted to clear the air with her and comfort her; but most importantly he wanted to find out what he could do make her feel comfortable about the possible impending danger.

"Help me understand Kari. What is it that makes you think I'm going to be the new threat to our world or the digital world?" asked TK sitting down at the table.

"So you don't see it? You don't see how irrational and careless you seem to be when you want to fight evil."

"Irrational and careless?" TK thought. "You can't be farther from the truth Kar…"

"TK I'm going to stop you right there," Kari said bluntly "You think irrational by putting yourself in harms way. Remember the fight against BlackWarGreymon where Angemon digivolved into MagnaAngemon? You decided to jump in front of BlackWarGreymon to stop him from destroying the Destiny Stone, you wanted him to go through you to get to the Stone. You are careless by not thinking of what your actions could result in, you went by yourself with no Patamon to fight Ken when he was still the Digimon Emperor as he was finishing Kimeramon."

"Yeah I did do those but…"TK said trying to respond to Kari's criticism.

"But here you are still breathing? Still fighting for everyone? As if you don't care who gets hurt by what you do." Kari said getting more irritated.

"Kari I haven't hurt anyone. I mean sure I may have busted Ken's lip during our fight, but he wasn't dying when I left him."

"You didn't hurt anyone?" Kari said with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice

"NO!" said TK getting irritated as well. "I'm not like that, I don't like violence, but when it comes to the forces of evil and the fight or flight response I have to choose fighting because I have to protect…"

"Oh here we go again, you want to protect those you love. Well have I got a wake up call for you Takeru Takaishi, you won't protect me or anyone if you are dead!" Kari said with anger in her voice.

As she got up from the table she turned around and looked at TK "By the way the answer to my question of you didn't hurt anyone. The correct response should have been you have. You hurt me by changing from the boy I love to the monster you want to protect me from."

"Kari….."TK said almost whimpering

"TK look me in the eyes and tell me you will, no PROMISE me you won't become the monster I have to fear."

TK looked up at Kari and locked eyes with her and repeated word for word what she said. As he was saying those words Kari could see something in his eyes. Something cold and dark; and as she was focusing on what it was she blinked and it was gone, his blue eyes returned to normal.

Both friends said their goodbyes, but Kari could just tell something wasn't right almost like she had a sixth sense when it came to TK. TK meanwhile started to develop a headache, maybe it was just the stress of school or the argument with Kari taking its toll. "It's nothing" TK said to himself "I just need to go home get some aspirin and go to bed."

After school Kari emailed the other digidestined to have a meeting to share her worries about TK and to see if anyone else may have noticed a change in him. A chill kept running through her as she thought about those eyes, and something just didn't feel right to her.

TK finally returned home from school as Patamon flew from TK bedroom to greet his friend with a bag of chips. "Hey TK how was school?" asked the orange and white digimon

"It was…..ok" TK replied "Patamon have you noticed anything different about me?"

"TK, did you get a haircut?" Patamon asked

"I'm serious Patamon."

"No TK I haven't. In the years I've known you, you have always been there and stayed loyal to your friends, your family, and me."

TK appreciated having Patamon with him. He though maybe Kari is the one that is changing. TK walked into his bathroom grabbed some aspirin and went to splash his face with some water. He closed the cabinet and looked at himself in the mirror, but it wasn't him. At least the face he normally saw, "Man my headache must be bad. I'm hallucinating, seeing things in mirrors that aren't there" he laughed.

As he walked out of the bathroom the reflection TK blew off was still there in the mirror, grinning.

* * *

Favorite or Follow if you want. Always enjoy reviews. If you have any idea on what could be happening PM me. I have the outline of the entire story together just working on the meat of this story sandwich.

Thanks for the review "Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine"


	3. Anger leads to Hate

Overnight TK started to dream. He was in the digital world, but it felt different. It felt dark and deserted; except for a silhouette standing with his back turned in front of him. The person, or at least that what it looked like to him, seemed familiar. When the silhouette turned around he could tell it was him, but a darker almost greyed version of him like a negative photo. Beside him was a digimon that looked just like Patamon with a different color scheme, instead of the orange and white he was familiar with this Patamon was a dark purple with white.

Before TK could comprehend what he was seeing both his friend, and the other digimon began to fight. It soon became apparent that Patamon was no match for his opponent.

"Patamon, we have to get out of here. I can't lose you again!"

The other digimon began to digivolve after delivering a hard blow to Patamon, it's shape became more human like and quickly went for a killing blow to his defeated friend.

"No, PATAMON!" screamed TK waking up from his nightmare in a cold sweat.

TK noticed he was back in his room, and Patamon was still sound asleep at the foot of his bed. He looked around and saw his clock read 1:30 am. Man this is going to be a long night, he thought covering his face with a pillow.

* * *

That morning Kari woke up and got ready for the meeting she had planned with the other Digidestined to see if any of their other friends had noticed a change in TK's personality. When she finished, Kari still noticed Gatomon asleep.

"Gatomon, time to wake up. We have somewhere to be." Kari whispered quietly into the digimon's ear.

"5 more minutes, I have finished licking the saucer clean yet." complained Gatomon

"Suit yourself, but today is cleaning day. You know how my mom gets when she starts to clean."

Gatomon quickly got up from her slumber "I've been ready for 30 minutes, what took you so long."

Kari laughed and put Gatomon in her backpack for the meeting.

"So, Kari where are we going?" asked Gatomon

"Over to Izzy's for a meeting of the minds"

"What for? The Digital World has been quite over the last few weeks"

"It's not entirely about the Digital World, it's more about TK"

"Really? You called a meeting to talk about your feelings for a boy you love to your friends?" Gatomon said sarcastically

"No." Kari said blushing "It's about TK's attitude changes, how one minute he's happy-go-lucky then the next he gets all serious and almost scary."

"Do you think that maybe it's all in your head?"

"I want to believe that Gatomon. I really hope all this is just my imagination" Kari said walking up to Izzy's apartment and knocking.

"Welcome Kari." Izzy said opening the door.

"Everyone here?" asked Kari

"Yeah, were in the living room." yelled Yolei

Once everyone settled in Kari began "Ok, so to start this off I have a question. Have any of you noticed how differently TK appears to be?"

"You mean like did we notice if he got a new haircut?" asked Davis.

"No, I don't mean a physical change. I mean like a mental or emotional change in him."

"Kari are you still on about he reaction against evil?" asked Matt "Don't sweat over it, that's him. It's the way he's been since this whole digital adventure started."

"Yeah I keep telling myself the same thing Matt, but I can't help it. I talked with him yesterday at lunch. I looked into his eyes after he made me mad and I noticed something. Something in his eyes, something inside him just didn't seem right to me."

"What do you mean Kari." asked Cody

"It's hard to describe, it's something you have to see in person. It felt like I wasn't looking into his eyes, but someone else's"

"Ok." said Sora "Let's say that you did see something different in TK. Are we talking like being possessed by a ghost? Shouldn't we be calling paranormal investigators into this?"

"No, it's not like TK is possessed. Our TK is in control, but this other side of him almost comes through him without his knowledge. It's like he is aware of his actions, but it's not him."

"Look, for right now Kari let me handle this. He is my brother and if something is happening to him I'm sure he will tell." Matt said as he reached in pocket to grab his phone. "I will talk to him tonight, ok" Matt said texting his brother.

Meanwhile outside of Izzy's apartment TK had walked up and could hear the conversation going on inside. He had wondered why his friends had ignored his texts during the day; and if there was a meeting, even if the meeting was about him, why they wouldn't have wanted him there. He got Matt's text about dinner tonight.

"Sure. I'll be there." he texted back.

* * *

Ok so that's it for this chapter. Not my strongest one, but I wanted to finally introduce the bad guy. Also I thought it would be fun to start trying to reference things in some of these chapters. PM if you find the movie I referenced in this chapter.

Also I'm actually up to a rough draft of chapter 7 on this. So depending on work scheduling and Thanksgiving coming up I should be able to get a chapter out and ready every Wednesday or Thursday until the story is complete.

Favorite if you want, follow if you want, review if you want. Thanks to those who have already; makes me happy that people have liked the first 2 chapters. Also PM me if you think you know where this may be going.


	4. Live to Rise

Later in the day TK went over to Matt's apartment for dinner. TK knew Matt wasn't much of a cook. Last time he let Matt cook anything he thought his mouth was going to combust, but at the same time TK wouldn't pass up a free meal.

"Welcome TK to Chateau de Matt. Today we have a gracious helping of rice, some chicken, and possible out of date wasabi. Help yourself, we have plenty for seconds. If your stomach can handle it." laughed Matt

"Oh boy just what I wanted another possible trip to the hospital from your cooking." joked TK

"Hey I told you last time I warned you, we didn't have much but someone was hungry."

"Yeah I remember, did you actually remember to go shopping and get some actual food?"

"Of course, I went and got a pizza for us. Help yourself"

The brothers sat down and ate the pizza. They joked and reminisced about when they were younger and their journeys in the digital world.

"So, how are things little brother?" asked Matt

"It's fine. Except I get the feeling everyone's been avoiding me today." replied TK

"Well they must be busy with things."

"Yeah I'm sure they are." TK said sarcastically.

"Hey come on bud, don't be down like that. Look things are a little hectic right now. I mean look at me I've got a band and school, all the older children are in College. Your friends…." Matt said frantically before being cut off by TK

"My friends setup a meeting over at Izzy's that you were involved in too. Why wasn't I told about this?"

"So you saw us?"

"Yes. Now could you please answer my question." TK said getting slightly agitated.

"Well. Some of us are worried about you."

"Seriously?" said TK "By some of us I know you mean Kari. What have I ever done to any of you that would make you think you need to worry about me?"

"TK listen to me just a for a second ok? You know how angry you get fighting evil. Well you know about as well as any of us older digidestined how emotions can change us. Like when I left the group with MetalGarurumon, and when I came back Tai and I had that battle. Kari doesn't want to see you lose yourself to your emotions like I did, and frankly I don't want to see you do that either."

"So instead of coming to talk to me. Everyone went behind my back to talk about me. Some friends I thought I had." replied TK.

"TK, look at me for a second ok?" asked Matt

The brothers starred at each other, Matt could see something. Possibly the coldness Kari had mentioned, but something else was behind it. TK on the other hand could feel another headache coming on. TK went to get up and get some water but the room went spinning and then everything went white.

"TK?" Matt said scared "TK speak to me."

* * *

A few hours later TK woke up and found himself in a bed, and a familiar looking blonde haired kid was sitting next to him with his head down.

"Matt are you awake?" asked TK groggily

"Hmm? TK how you bro?"

"I'm fine. My head hurts though."

"Yeah I saw you get up and then you fell. You probably will have a headache though you seemed to hit the floor pretty solidly."

"Sorry, your fame was just to much for me I fainted." TK laughed "I was already dealing with a headache which I guess is what caused me to pass out."

"So what's going on? You've been dealing with headaches for the last couple of days. Are you feeling stressed? I called Joe and he mentioned that it may be caused by stress."

"Stressed? Well I haven't thought about being stressed, but maybe I know what it is."

"Well?"

"I had an argument with Kari earlier this week, and I've been kicking myself for it. I'm guessing that's probably why she called the meeting. All I've wanted to make sure of is that the forces of darkness."

"You know you can't do all of that on your own. Maybe that's why Kari was worried, she could see how stressed you became."

"Maybe" TK said as Matt went to get up and leave his room "Matt, wait. Have I changed?"

"Nope. You're still my dweeby little brother." Matt said jokingly. He couldn't bear to tell TK the truth about how he felt before TK passed out. "TK just get some sleep. I talked to Mom and told her you were just going to stay over tonight; I didn't mention this little episode."

Later that night TK was having trouble getting to sleep. His mind was racing thinking about the last couple of days "So I wonder then why everyone thinks I've changed?"

"Maybe I can answer a question or two" said an unknown voice.

"Who's there?" said TK frightened

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise. No, I want you to find that out on your own. I want to make you work for that answer." TK could hear the voice, but no one was in the room except him.

"Where are you? What are you?

"Well I'm you or should I say, you are me?"

"And we are all together. This isn't karaoke night, where we are singing The Beatles." TK joked angrily.

"Yes keep your wit up Child of Hope, you will need it." responded the voice.

"Ok, well let's see. You know about my life as a digidestined, because only those who know of Digimon know me as the Child of Hope." responded TK

"Oh aren't you just clever." said the voice

"How do you know of digimon?"

"Well I am one, or I guess right now I should say was one."

"Was? So what are you now? Some sort of ghost?"

"No, I'm not a ghost. My data now resides in you, that's how I'm communicating with you. It has been for awhile, but it was dormant. Until you went to the dark ocean to get, what's her name? Kari?" asked the voice

"Well you know my next question then."

"Oh how long have I been in your head?" You've wanted to know why people look at you weird lately? They the see me in your eyes. I have been in here for the last. Oh what is it going on now? 4 years."

"4 years? But how did you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt."

"No I remember you. Devimon"

"Oh good. Cause I haven't forgotten about you. You and that little pig bat destroyed me."

"I thought Angemon got rid of your evil for good though."

"So you thought, but you see you are the perfect vessel for my return. You see your grief about losing your friend and your anger towards me for causing that loss allowed me to put a piece of myself inside your head. Over the years though your hatred of evil fueled me to keep me alive in you, and when you went to the Dark World you finally gave me the strength to be reborn, and SOON I WILL RISE AGAIN!" laughed the evil digimon.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." responded TK

"Oh you won't do anything about it, because I won't let you. Haven't you been listening, I'm a part of you. I am you, and you will let me be reborn when the time is right, Hope."

With that Devimon seemed to vanish, TK wasn't hearing him or feeling him anymore. His parting words though stung TK "I can't let him back, I can't let him hurt Patamon again, or my friends, my family. Or Kari" TK said to himself.

* * *

Who saw that coming? A little farfetched I know, but it's almost fate. TK's own worst enemy now, is metaphorically himself and Devimon.

I really do appreciate all of you so far who have either favorite this story, followed this story, or have reviewed it.

It's yin and yang come to life in a way.

The 2nd part of the chapter with Devimon finally showing up was probably my favorite to write and think of. Originally I was going to have this be a 2 part chapter, but decided to combine them since one happens right after the other. Also originally TK was going to be taken to a hospital, but it did not make sense to me. So I moved it to Matt's bedroom instead, where is Matt? On the couch.


	5. Free Fall

A few days later the digidestined finally found the time to return to the digital world to continue cleaning up the areas of control spires. The group found a beautiful area filled with Control Spires and a nice lake area for a picnic afterwards.

Since it was TK's first time back to the digital world since his blacking out the rest of the team told him to just relax for the day and let them work. He sat their watching everyone work

"Thunder Blast" said Raidramon. Releasing a blue electric blast that knocked over a damaged control spire.

"Tempest Wing"

"Rosetta Stone" cried Halsemon and Nefertimon working together to take down another couple of spires not to far away.

"Spiking Strike" yelled Stingmon taking out another spire by himself in one strike

"Rock Cracking" said Digmon weakening a few other control spires for the other digimon to take out soon.

After working for a few hours the group decided to take a break. "All right guys, I'd say we got about 100 of those control spires." said Davis

"More like 50." laughed Kari. She looked over at TK on a hill a way up. When she got closer, she sat down next to him asking "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." TK said in a quite tone

"Don't give us that answer" said Yolei trying to cheer her friend up. "Something is eating at you, why?"

"I said I'm good Yolei." snapped TK "Maybe I'm a little tired, but I'm fine."

"OK! I understand that you're "good", but you don't need to bite my head off for worrying about you." Yolei snapped back.

"Alright you two let's calm down." Kari said in a soothing tone

"I am calm Kari. How about you tell your boyfriend to…"

"TO WHAT Yolei?" interrupted TK

"To control your anger! Moron!" responded Yolei

"I am in control, I never asked you to worry about me." said TK "Come on Patamon let's go."

"Coming TK" said Patamon flying towards him after playing around with the other, now rookie, digimon.

"TK wait." said Cody running up to see what the yelling was about.

"No, let him leave. If he doesn't want to talk like an adult then it's fine." Yolei said angrily.

TK had walked back to the portal the group entered in. He reached for his Digivice and was about ready to hold it up when he was stopped by an outstretched arm.

"TK" said Kari "TK come back, don't leave because of a stupid argument."

"Why should I go back?"

"Because we are worried about you. Don't let this argument get added on top of whatever is already going on with you. Don't regret leaving and feeling like you have to apologize later."

TK was thinking "I can't let them know. I hate how I acted with Yolei, but I can't let them get to close and get hurt."

"TK? What are you thinking? Please tell me, we always tell each other whatever is going on in our life." said Kari with a hurt look on her face.

"Nothing is going on." responded TK

"Just come back please. I will keep Yolei in check. Things can be said by friends, and words can be forgotten, but actions can't. Don't let this action hurt this friendship."

TK was feeling hurt every time he felt himself put up a barrier between himself and his friends. "Really? Well how's this for words. Please leave me alone. Right now." said TK feeling the words coming from his tongue like poison. "Digiport Open"

Kari watched her friend get sucked into the TV feeling heartbroken that her best friend just left. She knew now that something was really up, but why wouldn't he talk to her. They have always opened up to each other.

TK landed back in the familiar computer room at school. Tear streaking down his cheeks. He knew he needed to tell them what is coming.

"I'm sorry" he cried softly to himself

"TK?" asked Patamon "You ok?"

"No, could you fly and grab me something to drink Pata?"

"Ok, I'll be right back."

When TK was alone Devimon returned to torment his host. It had become almost a fun game to him, whether TK was awake or asleep.

"Oh good show today" said Devimon

"Shut up!" replied TK

"Hope. I have a question for you. When the time comes that I'm reborn…"

"That's not going to happen." retorted TK

"It's cute that you still want to stop the inevitable, but seriously when I come back who should I go after first?"

TK was stunned by the question "Why would I want you or let you to hurt my friends?"

"Oh, I don't expect you to answer my question. The reason I want to do this, is for my revenge against you. I want to make it so when you become my final target you are as broken and shattered as possible you won't fight back."

"You monster." said TK angrily.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry did you say something? I am to busy for such trivial insults. Maybe my first target will be your brother, what's his name Matt?" TK's eyes widened as Devimon continued to talk "Or maybe I take care of the Light child first?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Well, well all of these thoughts and emotions you are thinking of right now. Looks like I have my first victim." laughed Devimon.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, YOU HEAR ME!"

Patamon flew back in with some apple juice "TK who are you talking to?"

"No one Pata, and thanks."

TK's "discussion" with Devimon had finally left a seed of desperation inside of TK. What could he do to stop the beast inside of him? He went through ideas while walking back home with Patamon sleeping on top of his head. When he finally got to his bedroom and set Patamon on his bed accidentally waking up the digimon.

He starred at Patamon for a moment and said "Patamon I need to ask you a question."

* * *

Thanks to every single one of you 800+ people who have read up to time I sent this in and to those of you who have reviewed, Favorited, and followed this story.

I just want to say I have this story finished and we are probably about 5 to 6 chapters away from the end. Also I do have a one-off story ready when it gets closer to Christmas I will put it out.

Also I do have 2 other long stories like this one that I will be working on.

1) Is a similar idea to when Kari was stuck in the Machine City on her own in Season 2, except it's TK and it's his mind and body being separated by an incident similar to Kari except he was in the middle of being uploaded back to the real world.

2) If you have ever seen Sword Art Online this will be similar in that the Digital World is actually just a VRMMO. The gamers are trapped in the gaming world, not for some experiment or some company with an evil scheme but it's either a virus entering into the system or a program in the system that has become sentinel.

Still working on the concept for both of these new ideas.

Anyway hope you like it and I will leave you with this little sentence from the next chapter "Patamon, would you stick by me even if something I do is wrong?"


	6. Lost

"Patamon?" asked TK "Would you stick by my side even if I asked you to do something….wrong?"

"Of course TK. I'm here to help you out." answered Patamon

"Just promise me" TK sobbed "That anything we do, you will understand why I had to do it later."

"Well, TK? What is it?" cried the Digimon

"I…..can't say right now. I just want to let you know that I need to do this to protect our friends."

"I'm ready then. If you feel that your plan is the only way, I promise to stand by and help you any way I can."

"Thanks Pata. I promise I will tell you everything soon." TK sadly said.

* * *

Meanwhile the younger group of digidestined had continued to worry about their teammate. Davis even went so far as to vow to the group if they could figure out a way to help TK and get him back to his happy self he would no longer call him by the wrong name ever again. They had gone back to the real world after TK and Yolei's blow up to figure out how to get TK to open up. Kari had not said a word since watching TK disappear into the TV screen back in the digital world. She just kept replaying the scene over and over and his words of "Leave me alone, right now" stinging every time she thought of them.

"Kari? Don't you start getting mopey on us" joked Yolei.

"I'm not trying to." replied Kari "Let's get a hold of the older kids and figure something out. Even if we have to grab TK, tie him to a chair and interrogate him we need to help him out. He would be doing the same for us if we were in his situation."

Kari reached for her phone to call Tai, while others went to call the other older digidestined. Everyone was able to meet up except Joe who had to study for an upcoming medical test, and since Mimi was still living over in America it wouldn't do much good at this time to get her involved.

Tai and the others met over at Izzy's apartment once again for the meet up. No one really spoke much at first, the younger group had difficulty seeing their friend and team member going through a difficult time, and the older group couldn't help without much information. Tai though finally had had enough of the awkward silence.

"Listen guys. You all know TK, and whatever reason he has to be so distant right now. There is a good reason for it."

Kari flinched at the idea. "No" she whispered. "He needs our help and he won't ask for it. Why? Even in our darkest times, fighting against the Dark Masters, TK coming to rescue me from the Dark Ocean, fighting for our lives against Kimeramon. Both TK and I have alway confided in each other. Someone or something is driving him from us."

"Alright let's say someone is driving a wedge between him and us. Who could be behind it?" asked Matt

"Maybe its Arukenimon and Mummymon that got to him. Maybe they are blackmailing him, or they know some sort of weakness that TK has?" said Davis

"No, it's not those two. They are not keen enough to do something like this." replied Ken "It's probably a new foe, who has found a weakness in TK. This foe is probably using this weakness to exploit TK to do his own bidding."

"Who would gain anything from either taking TK for themselves, or destroying him and weakening our team?" asked Sora

"They probably want us to lose hope before revealing themselves." questioned Izzy. "Who would want us to lose hope?" he pondered

Izzy thought he may have had an idea when the computer he set up in his room to watch over the digital world brightened up.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Izzy gathering everyone else's attention. "Guys you probably should be prepared for something big. Something is happening in the digital world, and it's destroying a lot of control spires."

"That's good" said Davis

"Yeah it is good, but you still have BlackWarGreymon and his creators wondering the digital world. They may be causing this disturbance."

"That's bad" replied Davis "Alright let's go see what's going on, and either help them or take them down."

"Since all of us except Joe and Mimi are here why don't we all go. With the control spires out of the way we will be able to help." said Sora "I'd really like to see Biyomon again."

"It's settled. Digiport open." yelled Yolei

The children landed in the digital world with a hard thud. After dusting themselves off, they looked around to see what looked like a wasteland.

"Whoa, what could have cause this?" asked Sora

"Something wicked that's for sure." said Cody

The kids looked around and saw a group of digimon running up to them Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Armadillomon, Veemon, Gatmon, Hawkmon, Tentomon, and Wormon.

"Hey guys, we are glad to see you" yelled Agumon

"We are happy to see you too." yelled Tai back

"Agumon do you or any of the others know what happened here?" asked Kari

"After you went back to the real world to try and catch up with TK and Patamon and we felt the power from here we went to grab the other digimon we could find and rushed over here to meet you." said Gatomon

"Alright let's look around for clues." said Tai "We will split up into groups. Kari, Sora and Yolei will be team 1; Ken and Izzy team 2; Matt and Cody team 3; and Davis you and I will be team 4. Keep your D-terminals close and ready to let the other teams know if you find something. Everyone understand?"

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

* * *

After walking for about 15 minutes Davis started talking with Tai

"So Tai what do you think caused this?" he asked

"Not a clue, but be ready for anything." replied Tai

* * *

"What do you think we will be running into?" asked Cody

"Something powerful." replied Matt "I mean just look at this destruction Cody."

* * *

"I see the destruction Izzy. I just can't believe one being did this." said Ken

"Well if it wasn't one being then we are looking at a battlefield. I mean look at how this, let's say 5 miles radius, of what use to be control spires was either ripped up, scorched, craters blasted into the ground?" replied Izzy

"You think BlackWarGreymon did this?"

"It's possible, but do you think he could rip control spires out of the ground?"

"Maybe a few."

"I think the new foe idea is looking more and more plausible."

* * *

"Whatever this was that caused the destruction must be bad." said Yolei

"Something isn't right though" replied Sora "This feels off."

"This feels like a trap or a setup" said Kari

"Trap for who? Us?" asked Yolei

"Hey I found something." yelled Kari as she was running away from the other 2 girls

As she got closer she could make out the object, but when she picked it up the object was recognized right away. A white fisherman's hat.

"Kari what did you find?" said Yolei trying to catch her breathe

"Kari what is it? what's wrong?" asked Sora when she saw Kari's horrified face and the sight of the hat. "You don't think he was trying to stop whatever this was by himself, do you?

"That idiot" Kari cried "He knew something was coming. I thought a few week ago he would be the next threat to the balance of our world and the digital world. Maybe I was wrong and drove him to this moment."

"Kari don't blame yourself." sobbed Sora hugging Kari "You know that even if you hadn't mentioned anything to him he probably would still have gone off on his own; and still would have done the same thing."

Just then they heard an explosion a few miles away. Followed by Kari's D-Terminal going off with an e-mail from Tai saying they found trouble.

* * *

So that's it for now.

Happy Thanksgiving Day to those who read this in the United States.

Once again I appreciate all of you who have read, reviewed and followed the story. I will try to get the next chapter up either this weekend or the following Wednesday.

Also I have 1 short story I'm going to put up before I finishing putting this story out. It is another attempt from me at humor/comfort story involving *everyone in unison* Kari and TK. surprise surprise. I will also have another short story that will be out around Christmas time.

Have a wonderful day everyone. I'm going to go stuff my face with goodness now.


	7. Hate leads to Suffering

So this is a warning. There is some coarse language and violence in this chapter. So if you aren't a fan of this I understand.

* * *

Tai and Davis were still walking through the remains of the area looking for any thing that may seem….out of place. A clue of some sort that may show who or what could be causing destruction in the Digital World.

"So Tai, in all honesty who do you think is really behind all of this?" asked Davis, after hearing Tai give half-baked theories of aliens and robots.

"TK….?" responded a confused Tai

"TK? That's impossible. He would never do such a thing."

"No moron, look isn't that TK in the distance?"

"Possibly, if TK stopped wearing his hat. You know he looks better with it, like I do with my googles." Davis joked running behind Tai

"Hey TK, over here pal. I'm glad we found you…."Tai said happily.

As Tai and Davis ran over to their friend a Winged Digimon flew down in front of their path.

"Stop right there." said MagnaAngemon

"Hey don't worry it's me Tai. You know me."

MagnaAngemon remained still, inspecting Tai and Davis standing in front of him. Then he slowly extended his sword Exclaibur and showed it's pointed end towards Tai.

"Alright….TK time to call him off." Tai said getting a little scared "I'm not sure what this is about, but we can talk it out."

"Last Warning." came MagnaAngemon "Leave now, or prepare for battle."

"TK, I'm warning you…"Tai said angered

"Tai get out of the way!" yelled Davis, tackling Tai as MagnaAngemon swung Excalibur down to the ground.

"Veemon, it's time to Digivolve."

Veemon digivolve to…..ExVeemon

"You too, Agumon."

Agumon digivolve to…Greymon

"Heh…..you think that will stop MagnaAngemon?" said TK

Tai grabbed his D-Terminal and quickly emailed the other teams what Davis and him just got into. As Greymon and ExVeemon unleashed their attacks that MagnaAngemon brushed aside like nothing causing a massive explosion.

Soon all the other teams joined up where the battle was going to see MagnaAngemon deliver a powerful blow to Greymon, sending him into ExVeemon.

"Tai what's going on?" asked Matt as he helped Tai off the ground from that last attack

"It's TK," said Tai "Both him and MagnaAngemon have a screw loose."

"Alright Gabumon are you ready for a battle?" Matt asked his partner

"Ready." responded Gabumon

"Matt, he's your brother." Davis said confused.

"I know, but if he is the enemy then we must fight him like one." said Matt

The other digidestined prepared to go into the fight.

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

"Ready Yolei?" asked Kari

"Yeah, let's do it." said Yolei

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon….Gatomon DNA Digivolve to Silphymon

"Davis….how's ExVeemon?" asked Ken

"Oh he's great, could use some help though" joked Davis

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon…ExVeemon…Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon

"Sora, Izzy, Matt, Cody, and I will stay back for now. MagnaAngemon is to powerful for our digimon. Have Silphymon and Paildramon weaken him." said Tai coming up with a plan.

"Yeah you're right Tai, but I can still go knock some sense into my brother." replied Matt preparing to hope onto Garurumon.

"Wait" said Kari "Let me go over first. Maybe I can snap him out of whatever this is."

Matt looked over at Tai, seeing what he would say about it. Tai understood and walked over to his sister.

"Ok, but be careful sis." Tai said putting his hand on her shoulder

Kari nodded and hopped onto Garurumon. Garurumon's speed kept them free of the conflict between the Ultimate level powered digimon. When Garurumon got Kari over to TK she hopped off and Garurumon went back over to others.

"TK….why are you doing this?" Kari started sobbing.

TK stood there in silence looking at her. His expression and body language showing anger. "Why did she have to come over! I'm already hurting her enough." TK thought to himself.

"TK listen to me…."Kari said reaching for him.

"I told you to leave me alone!" TK said angrily, grabbing her outstretched arm and pushing it away knocking her to the ground. Tai almost lost it, seeing his sister being pushed around by his friend; her best friend.

"Why? Why would you do this us? To me?" Kari questioned tears going down her cheeks.

"Really? You think that I care about you? About any of them anymore? No, you are all wrong. You once told me you never wanted me to turn into a monster you had to fight, the ones I protected you from. I never expected it to feel so invigorating though." said TK as MagnaAngemon hit Silphymon with Exclaibur, while Paildramon fired his Desperado Blaster.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! I hate you Takeru." yelled Kari as she slapped him on the cheek. Leaving a sizable red mark on his face. TK quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. Kari cried out in pain, and Tai finally had enough. He hopped on the back of Garurumon and quickly got over to where the two people were standing. He jumped off of Garurumon, ran over and grabbed TK by the front of his shirt. Kari was finally free of TK's grasp and fell to the ground grabbing her sore wrist.

"Don't….YOU DARE….grab my sister like that again." Tai responded angrily to TK's abusive nature.

"Or what? The great and powerful Tai will hit me?" TK scoffed at Tai who tightened his grip on the teenager's shirt.

"NO! I will kill you…..I don't know what happened to you, but I'm sorry to have ever called you a friend."

"Ohh, I'm shaking in my sneakers." TK said coldly.

With that last remark, Tai balled up his fist and punched TK square in the stomach knocking the wind out of the blonde haired boy. Tai let go of TK's shirt as TK slumped to his knees grabbing his stomach. "I deserved that" thought TK "I really wish this wasn't so painful, mentally and physically."

"Come on Kari. He's had enough. RIGHT?" Tai said looking down at the boy

"Fuck you, Kamiya." TK said weakly.

"That's what I thought." said Tai who turned around and kicked TK. Again in the stomach.

"TK" said MagnaAngemon who turned his attention from his opponent Paildramon and over to his partner now lying on the ground in pain near Tai and Kari. He quickly ridded himself of the grapple Paildramon and himself were in and flew over to TK. Picking him up in his arms and running away from the battle scene.

"Yeah, you fly off. Don't let us see you again." yelled Davis.

"I can't believe my brother would do something like this." said Matt as Garurumon returned with Tai and Kari.

"Well believe it, because he did." said Tai

"How's your arm Kari?" asked Yolei worried for her DNA Digivolving partner

"It's tender" said Kari wincing as Yolei examined it. "Probably sprained it by either his grasp or falling after he let me go."

"Well, let's fall back for now and come up with a plan to stop TK." said Tai not believing he was saying these words.

* * *

"TK are you alright?" asked the now flying orange and white digimon. MagnaAngemon had flown them to a cave for them to hide in.

"I'm fine physically. Thank you Patamon, I know you didn't want to fight your friends just as much as I didn't want to as well."

"So explain to me why we did this? I think I deserve to know."

"You are right. I guess it is time I explain it to you." TK said still trying to right himself out from Tai's attacks. "I…..we did this to protect them from an upcoming evil."

"Who is coming? Why are we…why would we want to fight alone and not with our friends?" Patamon said with a puzzled look.

"Patamon I….."TK went silent.

"Well done Hope." said Devimon "Turning against your friends to help them prolong their suffering."

"Why won't you get out of my head!" yelled TK

"TK, what's wrong? Who are you talking to?" asked Patamon

Tell him Hope. Since nothing can save you NOW!" laughed Devimon

"Patamon, I need you to go find someone, anyone. Let them know Devimon is back."

Patamon flew away from their hiding place back out to the open to find anyone who could help.

"Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to suffering." said Devimon snapping TK back to paying attention to him.

"What did you say?" asked TK

"It's a quote from a science fiction film, it's a truly powerful quote. Your fear of losing your friends and family led you to become angry at the very thought of evil. That anger led you to hate me and everything I stand for. In turn your hate caused you to castaway the very friends you swore to protect from the like of me and caused your suffering over these last few weeks. That suffering has led to your own demise and my inevitable victory."

TK was shocked to hear Devimon give his speech like he has already won, but TK realized this was all Devimon's plan to begin with. If he had just gone straight to his friends in the first place he would not feel as alone as he is right now.

"Hope, you and I are very similar."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"We're polar opposites in many ways. You are good and I'm pure evil. You stand for hope, and I'm here for the hopeless."

"So how are we similar?"

"We both strive to get rid of the other, and now my host it is time. First I need your digivice." said Devimon who began to control TK "Second I need you to just sit still and picture the very thing that you wish would happen to your life."

TK tried to fight Devimon digging through his thoughts, but it was pointless. TK was just to weak right now to fight the evil inside him. His mind was an open buffet for the digimon. Devimon though found his most precious wish and used it to open a portal to another world. The light slowly began to envelope TK, but in the blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

This truly was a hard chapter for me to write. So many things to try and keep straight with the story, I tried to make this "action" packed. TK is also my favorite character in the whole universe of Digimon, so having him fight his friends was tough for me because I felt like I've been destroying his character the entire story and now here we are rock bottom. So it can only go up from here. :)

Also some of you may be thinking "How did Patamon get to be MangaAngemon if the crests aren't there." I promise that is going to be explained in an upcoming chapter.

If you have any questions or ideas message me on here, also I always do appreciate all the people who have read and followed the story to this point. I find it awesome that something I don't have much practice in has drawn at least 1.5K people all from across the planet to read.

Thanks to all of you.


	8. Returning

A bright light had engulfed TK. It was a warm feeling, a feeling of comfort. He had been used by Devimon to enter into another world, but maybe it didn't work TK thought. This new place felt safe. His troubles were behind him, he did not have fear anymore.

When TK finally was able to see past the light, he could see the sun. Beautiful green trees, and clear blue skies. He could hear children laughing, the wind blowing through the air. In front of him was a person, a familiar person. The only one who truly brought him to his happiest moments in his life. Kari.

Soon more people started to appear. His brother Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Tai, Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken. The people who he felt the closest to were all here. TK soon found himself walking over to Kari who was facing away from him. He reached out for her shoulder to turn her around to face him. He soon regretted doing that.

His happiness was soon changed to that lingering fear, all around him soon felt dark and boding. In front of him wasn't Kari anymore, the image of Devimon had replaced her. Soon his other friends became Devimon as well. His emotions were overwhelming. Soon the images disappeared and the scenery he was just in, soon began to breakdown around him. Once lush tree, died out instantly. The clear blue sky, was overcast and cold.

"Devimon…..where are you?" thought TK "What do you have in store for me?"

TK noticed an explosion in the distance and ran towards it. He soon came across a fight between Devimon and…."Angemon!" TK cried out.

He realized where he was now. Infinity Mountain during the final battle between Devimon and the digidestined.

"Hand of Fate" scream Angemon

Devimon screamed in pain from the attack, but the smirk on his face suggested something else had also happened. TK saw the replay of Angemon's data dissolving. This time instead of 6 other friends to comfort, he was alone. He was witnessing the worst day of his life again. The emotions he tried to forget all those years ago returned.

Infinity Mountain started to breakdown just like the scene with his friends, but this time it was just a wide open plain.

"I'm alone….I've got no friends to help, no partner to help fight with me…I've got no hope." said TK. He brought his knees up to his head and began to cry. He was unaware all of his emotions, and feelings were warping around him. Changing into a dark almost human like presence.

TK was unaware that a black feather had falling from the fight between Angemon and Devimon and transformed into a stripped black and white digiegg. Just like Patamon did after the original fight.

"Amazing how the mighty have fallen." said the new presence. TK looked up to see himself standing there. The presence barred an uncanny resemblance to TK.

"Who or what are you?" asked TK "Where am I?"

"This place….is another dimension, although I'm sure you've figured that out. It's like the digital world, but it harnesses thoughts and emotions for its power." said the other TK. "I'm all of your negative emotions personified. I am your anger, your hate, everything you fear."

"Emotions personified? You aren't really here though? Just a figment of my imagination?"

"No I'm real. I'm alive as data in this dimension and the digital world. Devimon found out about this place long before losing to you, when he was defeated and used your sadness as a way to continue his existence he soon started on me. He toyed with your thoughts, your feelings, all to create another vessel to do his work. He knew you wouldn't willfully help him out, so he devised this plan to create a negative you, one filled with darkness. One that once he is reborn, can grow stronger and return." the Nega-TK stated taking the new digiegg and rubbing it to hatch a new Poyomon.

The Poyomon soon was taken over with darkness and quickly digivolved to Tsukaimon. TK was shocked to see the new digimon was able to digivolve.

"Why are you like that? I told you this world harnesses emotions for power. Now Devimon. RISE ONCE MORE!"

Tsukaimon digivolve to Devimon.

* * *

So Devimon is now out of TK. He is back and he has power once again.

As always thanks to those who read this and continue to read this story.


	9. Back to the Way Things Were

The digidestined had returned back to the real world. Most of them surprised that their friend and ally would betray them like that. When Tai and Kari returned home Tai tried to talk to Kari, but she just walked back to her room and closed the door. She was hurt, not just physically; but emotionally. She couldn't help, but blame herself for possibly leading him down the path he is on now. Her only hope was that she could be the one to bring him back. Then the emotions she had been holding back released like a flood.

"How could you?" Kari cried into her pillow.

"Kari?" Tai said knocking and opening on her door "Kari there isn't much I can say to make what happened any better. I just want to let you know that…"

"Tai you don't have to say anything. Next TK won't leave without us bringing him back." said Kari interrupting Tai

"Kari you were injured because of him and you want to be around him? You don't want revenge?"

"Tai it's still TK. I don't know why he did that, but he is still our friend."

"I understand that, but he may be to far gone."

"Tai we have to do whatever it takes to get him back."

* * *

TK was paralyzed with fear at the sight in front him. He was now face to face with an enemy that had always haunted his nightmares.

"Hope, why don't we go someplace more familiar." laughed Devimon. "The site of our first battle, and soon to be final."

Devimon transported them out of the new dimension back into the Digital World. TK felt hopeless to the growing power of Devimon, it was to much for the blonde haired boy.

"Devimon, whatever you have planned just get it over with. You have me beaten and battered. I've hurt my friends and have severed all ties with them. There isn't anything you can do to me that would make feel any worse than I do now."

"If that's what you want, THEN THAT'S WHAT YOU WILL RECEIVE" Devimon said launching a Death Claw attack on TK, who just sat there taking the brunt of the attack. When the dust settled TK was sprawled on the ground, in obvious pain.

"Do you have any final words you like to say before I end you?"

TK mumbled something that Devimon couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry can you speak up? At least be courteous to your master."

"I said my only regret is I never got to tell my friends goodbye and tell her that I…."

"VeeLazer" cried a digimon

"Hey TK. I would really like for you to stop the putty party and get out of the way before we lose you."

"Davis?" TK looked up

"Come here you little brat." yelled Devimon as he was grabbing for TK, but ExVeemon jumped in front to stop the attack.

"I don't think so." said ExVeemon

"TK I need you to get up" said Davis running over to TK. "I need to get your out of here before you killed."

"Right" said TK weakly

"ExVeemon, really need you to end this and get us out of here!"

"Ok Davis." said ExVeemon "Vee-Lazer"

"Why you" screamed Devimon as the attack hit him. Devimon lost sight of the 2 boys once the dust settled.

When the boys were finally a safe distance away, they relaxed. TK looked at Davis and went to give him hug. Soon TK began to cry on Davis' shoulder

"I'm so sorry Davis." said TK "I don't know how to make it up to you, but I can't take back what I put you through."

"Dude, first I'm not the person you need to apologize to. Second, Patamon told me what has been going on and to tell you the truth I don't know if I would have done anything differently."

"Where did you find Patamon?" asked TK wiping away his tears.

"Well..I was pretty pissed off at you after our battle. I was actually coming to find you and give you a piece of my mind when Patamon came flying up to me looking nervous. He explained that Devimon was back and was using your fears to make you do what you did. I then noticed a portal open up near that mountain I found you on, and you know the rest."

"So you're not mad?" TK said relieved

"I didn't say that. You still hurt Kari, but we are still friends; and as friends I still need to help you fight whatever stands in your way."

"Ha, yeah I expected that." TK said. "Hey Davis…..thanks."

* * *

There was a knock on the door at the Kamiya's apartment.

"Don't get up Kari. I will get the door." yelled Tai.

"Hey Tai"

"Oh, hi Davis. What brings you here?" said Tai as he looked behind Davis "And what the hell are you doing here?!"

Tai saw TK and stared him down with fury. "Tai listen, I need you to calm down first." said Davis trying to hold back the older boy

"Oh I'll be calm once I knock his head off."

"You will get a chance at that, but first I need to talk to Kari." said TK shyly

"That's not going to happen."

"Tai I really don't care one way or the other if you believe me when I tell you this. I'm sorry for everything that has happened recently. Right now there is more going on here than just your or me." said TK

"Kari! Davis and the asshole are here." yelled Tai. TK flinched at the new nickname he just received.

Kari slowly opened the door and saw the two younger boys. With her eyes red from crying she slowly walked over to them. She walked around Davis and stood directly in front of TK. She took a look at TK then reared her right hand back and slapped across the face as hard as possible.

"I deserved that." said TK

"You…"Kari started to say. Instead of finishing her though she dug her head into his shirt and started to cry again. TK took a hand and cradled her head in his chest.

"Kari. I promise I will explain everything, ok?"

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER!" yelled Tai from the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later all of the digidestined that were able to make it had shown up at the Kamiya's residence. The first couple of minutes when everyone saw TK were mixed between awkward and anger. Once everyone was ready, TK stood in front of the group ready to speak.

"First off….I know this won't make up for much of the pain I may have caused you, but from the very bottom of my heart I'm sorry. If it wasn't for the fact that I have felt hopeless these last few weeks, we may not be in the situation we are in now." TK finished with a sigh knowing the next words would cause some emotions to come back.

"I found out that….Devimon has returned." said TK trembling

"How do you know he is back?" asked Tai who's anger now subsided for curiosity.

"Because….I saw him, and I unfortunately helped him return." Kari winced hearing those words.

"Why didn't you say anything before now? How is he back?" questioned Matt

"According to Devimon, after our final fight with him. He used my emptiness after losing Angemon to put a piece of his data in me. I didn't say anything about this until now, because I didn't know about this. Apparently when I went into the Dark Ocean to rescue Kari that dark world's power awakened him." Kari again felt guilty that she may have been the one to help jumpstart the mess.

"I know you've heard the story multiple times Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Ken; but expect a very tough fight ahead of us." said TK

"You say a tough fight ahead, but you've also mentioned he is a Champion level digimon. There is no way he can take on 10 champion level digimon alone."

"Except he isn't alone. He has my help."

"I'm sure I'm not alone in this. What do you mean he has your help?" asked Kari

"He took me to another dimension and somehow used all of my anger, hate, and fear; and turned it into a living personality."

"A living personality? That's ridiculous." said Yolei

"No, it's not." said Sora "This reminds me of the time when we fought the Dark Masters and I felt hopeless. I thought we wouldn't win. My negative emotions swallowed me a dark cave. Same thing happened with Matt."

"Emotions have been shown to become real in the digital world, so it's not to farfetched for a Nega-TK to become real." said Izzy

"Nega-TK?" asked Davis

"It is all of my negative emotions put together." said TK

"Well that leaves us with one last question then. Where do we go from here?" asked Cody.

"We fight." said TK picking his hat off the table in front of him and placing it on his head "We fight and we win. That's our way of doing things."

"I'm behind you TK." said Kari

"Same here" said everyone else.

* * *

Well it's time for the final push, Devimon vs The Digidestined Part 2. Who will win, will everyone survive?

Always thanks for those who read and review. You….yes you….you are awesome!


	10. Knocking at the Devil's Gate

The digidestined made their way back to the digital world through Kari's computer. What they found when they arrived took them by surprise. The digital world appeared to have been touched by evil the same way it looked those 8 years prior when the original 7 digidestined first took on Devimon. It was easy to tell that the balance of good and evil had been set out of sync.

"Do you guys feel that?" asked TK

"You mean the cold and loneliness feeling in the air?" said Kari

"I don't feel anything guys" replied Davis.

"Well then Davis, let me be the first to say this. It's a good thing you don't feel the evil presence right now." said Ken

The group started to move away from the portal looking for any trace or clue as to where Devimon might be waiting for them.

"Where do you think he might be?" said Yolei

"I don't know, but keep your guard up at all times; and be ready to digivolve." said Tai

"I think I have an idea." said TK pointing to the mountain all the older digidestined recognized. "I would bet he knows we are here, and would prepare himself to finish what was started all those years ago."

The group trekked up to the mountain, trying to keep a low profile and keep their presence hidden as long as possible.

"Do you think it was a good idea to send Digmon by himself through the mountain?" asked Sora as the group slowly made their way up the side of the mountain

"Cody is with Digmon. If anything goes wrong they can always have Armadillomon digivolve into Anklyomon." said TK with some confidence in his voice.

They neared the top of the mountain, only to hear a familiar voice call out to them.

"Ahh welcome to my humble abode children." said Devimon "Before we get this started I have a proposition for all of you. Give me the Child of Hope and I will spare you all. Anything other than that demand will lead to your destruction."

TK was paralyzed with fear once again. He knew his friends would not hand him over, but at the same time he couldn't watch his friends put themselves in harms way. TK fell to his knees, feeling helpless.

"That's not going to happen and you know it." yelled Kari as she saw her friend just staring at the ground. "TK I need you stay with us ok. Look into my eyes, and trust me. We won't let anything happen to you. You've done things like this for me and the others before. Let us return the favor and be your protectors."

"So is that your final answer?" asked Devimon

"No will always be are answer to evil" sneered Davis

"Suite yourself" said Devimon launching into an attack.

"Alright guys digivolve" yelled Tai

Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Biyomon…Digivolve to….Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, Birdramon.

The 7 champion level digimon responded with their own attacks at Devimon. When the smoke cleared he wasn't even phased, just as before 8 years ago.

"Pathetic attempt children." laughed Devimon who responded with a Death Hand attack. Knocking the digimon and the children off their feet.

"Should we try to DNA Digivolve?" asked Davis

"Wouldn't hurt to try." replied Ken

ExVeemon…..Stingmon….DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon

Paildramon attacked Devimon with his Desperado Blaster attack. Even that attack barely had an affect on the Unholy Angel of Darkness.

"This is pathetic" said Devimon "I expected much more from you all."

"Try this then…Gold Rush." said Digmon as both him and Cody emerged from a hole in the ground. The attack stunned Devimon who was unprepared for the surprise attack.

"Sorry we're late." said Cody "Digmon revert back to Armadillomon and digivolve into Ankylomon."

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

"Cody I need you and Ankylomon to protect TK. Make sure if Devimon breaks through our defenses you are right there." said Kari "Alright Gatomon ready to DNA Digivolve?"

"Ready" responded Gatomon

"How about you Aquilamon?" yelled Yolei

"Always!"

Aquilamon….Gatomon….DNA Digivolve to…..Silphymon.

"Static Force." said the newly digivolved digimon

The attack hit Devimon just like the others, but Devimon just brushed it off like the other attacks.

Devimon laughed again "When are you going to learn. Your attacks barely make a scratch on me."

"TK we need you right now." said Patamon "Pull yourself together and fight. Devimon will win without us."

"I can't….fight. I can't lose you again." TK whimpered. Remember vividly Patamon using all of his energy to vanquish Devimon.

"Boom Bubble" said Patamon attacking TK and knocking his hat off. TK looked up slowly at his partner with a blank expression on his face.

"TK, I told you last time I got this." said Patamon "I will do what needs to be done to win. Don't you want us to win?"

"Of course, but…"

"Then let me digivolve to Angemon and kick his butt with Ankylomon."

"Patamon that won't work." said TK starting to lose his blank stare and coming to a realization. "Kari…you need to de-digivolve Silphymon."

"Why Silphymon's an Ultimate level digimon against a Champion level digimon. We have the upper hand strength wise." replied Kari

"I know that, but you need to do this because the same thing happened last time we fought him. Only Angemon was able to actually deal damage to him. He used up all his energy to defeat Devimon, but this time he is stronger and Angemon won't be enough. I need Angewomon….I need you to help me defeat him." said TK desperately

"TK, I can't get Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon, you know that. Without our crests, we can't even digivolve to the ultimate state."

"Remember our fight against Apocalymon? He destroyed our crests, but we used the power inside ourselves to recreate the power of our crests. We can still do it." said TK starting to gain a little more confidence in himself. Still feeling unsure of how his plan will work though.

"How do you think I got Angemon to digivolve into MagnaAngemon during our fight? I had shown up in that field long before you guys arrived, feeling hopeless and depressed. Wanting to save all of you from the monster inside me growing every second. I hoped to find a way. Next thing I knew Patamon had digivolved into Angemon and then into MagnaAngemon." he said. "Remember our crests represent Hope and Light the two things needed for the powers of good, it's the yin and yang of good; both need each other to coexist."

Kari thought hard about what it took to power the crest of light, to recreate the same power she felt when Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon all those years ago. She thought about her brother Tai who as there for her, she thought about Sora and how much of a sister figure she has always been to her, she thought of her family. She finally thought of TK and how he is always there shining a way through her darkness.

Gatomon….digivolve to….Angewomon

Patamon…digivolve to..Angemon

"Celestial Arrow…..Hand of Fate." screamed the 2 Holy Angels as they focused their attacks on Devimon.

Devimon was hit directly causing him to scream out in pain. "Finally a worthy challenge."

Angemon….digivolve to…..MangaAngemon

"Devimon, your evil has laster far to long. I won't allow you to continue to live." said MangaAngemon

"Allow Me? Please, you can't do anything to stop me from living."

The Nega-TK that Devimon had spawned from TK earlier began to merge into Devimon. That negative power allowed Devimon to digivolve him to his next form….Neo Devimon.

"Tai, you and the others get out of here. Go somewhere safe, let Kari and I handle this since we are the only ones able to deal damage." said TK "You ready for this?" he asked nervously

"Do I have much of a choice?" she said returning the same nervousness

"Gate of Destiny"

"Heaven's Charm"

"Guilty Claw"

The clase of the attacks sent a devastating shockwave that knocked the 2 children off their feet as the 3 ultimate digimon tried to regain their composure.

"Devimon!" yelled MagnaAngemon swinging Exclaibur. Hoping to catch the evil digimon off guard.

"You idiotic fool." laughed Devimon dodging the attacks "You will end up using all of your energy like last time to defeat me; or that little gate of yours will swallow both of us."

Devimon noticed MagnaAngemon was baiting him closer and closer to the Gate. "If I go through that gate I'm taking you with me."

NeoDevimon wrapped himself around MagnaAngemon as he sent both of them hurling towards the Gate of Destiny

"MagnaAngemon, DON'T GO!" yelled TK

"Gate Close" yelled MagnaAngemon just in time.

"Wrong Choice." NeoDevimon said launching an attack at his opponent causing MagnaAngemon to slam into the ground

"TK, he is to powerful. You've got to let go. If we lose this fight, more than just the digital world will be lost." said Kari "I know you don't want to lose Patamon again, I don't want to lose Gatomon either. If we have to sacrifice for the greater good than so be it." Kari finished shedding a tear

"No" whispered TK "We will fight him without sacrificing anything."

"Look who's showing courage now. It's a little to late for that Hope." laughed NeoDevimon hearing TK's words

"Kari, I'm going to be very sincere with you right now. Whatever happens, if I lose continue the fight without me….ok"

"TK…." Kari was getting ready to say before TK put a finger on her lips.

"Kari, protect our friends, and remember I always love you." TK said giving her a quick kiss. "Now NeoDevimon….you are going down. Angewomon get Kari out of her now and join the others."

TK could feel a power growing around him, it was the same kind of feeling he had when he ended up recreating the power of his crests. For a brief moment he felt what he would guess as the power of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Responsibility, Hope, and Light all come together.

"MagnaAngemon….DIGIVOLVE" yelled TK

"What?!" said NeoDevimon confused.

* * *

"Whoa do you guys feel that power?" asked Tai

"Yeah it felt like the power I had when using the Crest of Love" replied Sora

"Yeah I felt my power doing the same thing." said Matt

"Well if you guys felt it, I'm sure Joe and Mimi did too." said Tai

"What do you think it means?" asked Cody

"Well it has to be a good thing" said Izzy "All we can do right now is hope."

They all witnessed a flash of light come down from the sky, as Kari rejoined the group. When it disappeared all they could see was NeoDevimon and a new digimon they had never seen before.

* * *

"How could you discover this power?" asked NeoDevimon surprised by the sudden appearance of this new Mega Digimon

"I can't explain that one, but if it helps kick your ass then I'm ok with not knowing." said TK

"Why you little brat." yelled NeoDevimon launching another attack, this time at TK

The new digimon blocked Devimon's attack "NeoDevimon, I am Seraphimon. Your power is far to evil. Do you have any last words before I end you?"

"Bring your best shot."

"Strike of the Seven Stars" said Seraphimon

"Deep Sorrow" yelled NeoDevimon

Both attacks hit causing another cloud of dust to rise. Neither opponent knew what the outcome was, until NeoDevimon looked down and saw his data starting to disassemble itself.

"NeoDevimon, your finished" said Seraphimon

"That may be, but I leave you with a parting gift." he said launching a Guilty Claw attack in the direction of TK before finally disappearing.

* * *

Moments later the others had joined the area were the battle took place. The sky was becoming less dark, and everything felt like it was returning to normal. Kari looked around as Angewomon landed on top of Infinity Mountain, she saw Tokomon nudging himself against TK's body. She hopped out of Angewomon's arms and ran over to them.

"TK! Answer me TK." she said with tears streaking down her face.

"Did…we win?" asked TK weakly

"Yes, we won." she replied with a half hearted smile on her face

"Good." he said letting out a breathe.

Kari hugged his body crying out the biggest tears she could remember crying. The others in the group gathered around them.

The evil in the digital world was over for now. An old enemy was now once again defeated.

* * *

Alright so that's it. I hope you all enjoyed the story; I know there are some things I could work on. Maybe when some time passes and I can really focus on this, then maybe I will come back and work on it to make it more action packed.

I am still working on some short story/ one shot things. Also I think I finally nailed down my next long story adventure so stay tuned.


End file.
